


A Boy and His Family

by peter_parkour (heyitssnek)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I LOVE MARVEL, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Multi, Poly, Stuckony Poly, Trans Peter Parker, i love trans peter parker, i wrote it with a prompt that i found on Pinterest that was a screenshot of tumblr, ish, peter being trans is a small part of this its really not that important but its there, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitssnek/pseuds/peter_parkour
Summary: Peter was adopted by Tony, Bucky, and Steve, as per May’s wishes in her will. While they love each other like crazy, no family is perfect, they all have their fights every so often.





	A Boy and His Family

“You are absolutely reckless! What were you expecting to happen when you ran off by yourself?” Tony exclaimed as Peter stumbled into the living room. He had just been released from the Medbay. It had been _days_.   
  
“Don’t make that face, Tony. It’s fine. _I’m_ fine.” Peter glared at his adoptive father.  
  
“You almost died! When you came back, you were pale as a ghost and there was blood everywhere on you and soaking your suit! I thought I-_we_ had lost you!” Tears dripped down Tony’s face. He clutched Peter to his chest, running a hand feverishly through the boy’s curls.  
  
“You guys didn’t. I’m here, Okay? And I’m not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.” Peter said, his voice muffled by Tony’s T-shirt.   
  
**\- v -**  
  
That was three weeks ago. Everyone had been walking on eggshells around peter ever since. He hated it. He took to holing himself up in his room to avoid his extended family.  
  
Steve knocked on Peter’s door. “Dinnertime, bud.”  
  
“’M not hungry,” Peter mumbled.  
  
Steve opened the door and stepped in. Peter was laying on his bed, his back facing one of his other adoptive fathers.  
  
“We both know that’s not true, with your metabolism.” Steve said. “I know better than most what it’s like to have to eat that much.”  
  
“I don’t care. I’ll eat later.” Peter said.  
  
“Why won’t you eat with us?” Steve chided.  
  
“Why won’t you treat me like normal? Like you used to?” Peter bolted upright, turning to face Steve.  
  
“I-we—”  
  
“No, you don’t get to say anything. Ever since The Incident, you’ve treated me like I’m just a regular kid! I’m a sixteen-year-old, enhanced superhuman but you all have treated me like I can’t do anything at all! I hate it!” Peter yelled. He crossed his arms, daring steve to contradict.  
  
Steve sighed. “Come eat dinner. Please? We can talk about it after?”  
Peter continued glaring for a moment more, then softened, letting his arms fall to his sides. “Fine.”  
  
**\- v -**  
  
Dinner went about as well as one would expect. It was a tense silence, broken only by the scrape of silverware on plates. Clint quietly cracked jokes, but Natasha shushed him when he did. Even Thor — who usually was the loudest — kept relatively silent.  
  
Every so often, Peter would flick his eyes up from his plate, glare at someone, then look back down. When he wasn’t looking up, he was spreading mashed potatoes across his plate.   
  
“Great gods, you are acting like children!” Loki exclaimed finally. “Everyone, into the living room, you are going to talk about this.”  
  
“Fine by me,” Peter pushed his chair back and walked into the living room. He sat down on the floor in front of one of the coffee tables.  
  
  
_**ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY GLOW CLOUD**_  
  
Tony, Bucky, and Steve sat down on the couch directly in front of Peter. The rest of the Avengers spread themselves out, watching the family of four. They all wore carefully neutral expressions.  
  
Loki was the last to sit down. He gestured towards the four sitting in the middle. “Go on. Discuss.”  
  
“Why did you do it?” Bucky said.  
  
“Do what?” Peter responded coolly, as if he didn’t know exactly what Bucky was talking about.  
  
“Peter Benjamin Parker-Barnes-Stark-Rogers, you know _exactly_ what you did!” Tony yelled, standing up and pointing angrily at Peter.  
  
“My name is Peter _Parker_. That’s all it’ll ever be. You aren’t my family.” Peter responded. “And you never will be.”  
  
Steve and Bucky gasped simultaneously, while the color drained out of Tony’s face. Peter pushed himself up off the floor and walked over to the elevator. “My floor, FRI.”  
  
The ride to the floor that he shared with Steve, Bucky, and Tony was short. After, Peter stepped out and walked to his room.  
  
“FRIDAY, lockdown my room. Don’t let my dads—” He cut himself off and shook his head. “Don’t let Steve, Bucky, Tony, or any of the other Avengers in, and override the override. I’m going to take a shower.”  
  
Peter walked into his bathroom. He turned on the water in his extremely large shower, shucked his clothes and then stepped in. As the hot water rolled down his shoulders, Peter ran his hands through his dampening curls. He avoided looking down at his body and let memories fill his head.   
  
**[ O v O ]**  
  
It was an all-hands-on-deck Avengers call, so Tony begrudgingly let Peter join the rest of the team. Ever since Tony, Bucky, and Steve had gained guardianship of the Peter, Tony had let him join missions a lot less. Peter was barely allowed to go patrolling at night.  
  
There was a supposed bomb setting in Midtown. Those who could fly or swing arrived first. All they found was an amateur baddie monologuing next to an uncomplicated bomb that he had set. The bomb was defused by Tony. But, the baddie — not-so-cleverly named ‘Bomb Lord’ — was starting to get away. Peter swung after him, much to the chagrin of Bucky and Tony over the comms system.  
  
“I’ll be fine! We can’t just let him go! I’ll be right back. Quick web up and put him into custody.” Peter said as he swung off.  
  
He cornered Bomb Lord in a dead end alley. The criminal scrabbled agains the wall, not finding a hold. When Peter touched down, Bomb Lord spun around with a gun in his hands and shot twice. The bullets hit Peter in the abdomen and left shoulder.  
  
He glared down at the already bleeding wounds. His adrenaline pumping too much to feel anything more than a couple of pinpricks. He looked back up, firing a web and knocking the gun away.  
  
“Didn’t your mom ever teach you that it’s rude to shoot people?” Peter commented as he webbed Bomb Lord to the wall behind him. “Karen, send the cops my location and tell them to be careful with this one.”  
  
“Yes, Peter.” His AI replied. “The authorities have been notified and a dispatch is on their way.”  
  
“Thanks. Seeya, man! I gotta get home, my dads are prob’ly gonna kill me!” Peter shot a web up to the top of the building and swung, as best as he could, one-armed, back to the tower.  
  
He could remember grinning at Bucky, Steve, and Tony as he landed in the Medbay, where a window was open for him. Peter had said, “I may have gotten lightly shot.” His words were slurring from blood loss. As he collapsed to the floor, the last thing he saw before blacking out was his dads rushing forward to catch him.  
  
The next time he woke up, the bullet wounds were healed, and Bucky was asleep on the side of his bed.  
  
“Hey, Bucko,” Peter said, squeezing his hand.  
  
Bucky shot up like a bullet, his face breaking into a warm smile at the sight of a healed and awake Peter.  
  
“How’re ya feelin’, bud?” Bucky asked.  
  
“I’m all good, Dada.” Peter smiled, watching Bucky’s eyes fill with tears of joy at the paternal title. “How long’ve I been asleep?”  
  
“’Bout two days. I figure your other dads are are upstairs wearing identical holes in the carpets.”  
  
Peter laughed. “Most likely. Can I get checked out?”  
  
Bucky nodded. “You were cleared for release this morning, as soon as you woke up. Everythin’s healed and sealed, you’re all good.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll head upstairs now.”  
  
“’Kay, kiddo. I’ll be right behind ya.” Bucky brushed some hair off of Peter’s forehead and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.  
  
**[ O v O ]**  
  
Peter sighed and turned the water off. He dried off as best as he could. He struggled into one of his full-length binders, and slipped on a pair of Spider-Man boxers.  
  
“I thought that superheroes weren’t supposed to wear their own merchandise?” Loki commented from Peter’s bed, startling Peter onto the ceiling.  
  
Pressing a hand to his chest in attempt to sooth his pounding heart, Peter said, “ ‘Stahp! I coulda dropped my croissant!’ ” He pressed a hand to the ceiling to get himself back to the floor.  
  
Loki raised their eyebrows.  
  
“Seriously, bro. Don’t spook me like that.” Peter shoved Loki’s shoulder.  
  
Loki shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
Peter frowned. “How’d you get in here? I told FRIDAY to lockdown my room.”  
  
“Really? I walked in. Your technology seems to be faulty.”  
  
“FRI, how did Loki get into my room?”  
  
“Your command did not specify the Asgardian. You stated that Steve, Bucky, Tony, and the rest of the Avengers were not to be allowed into your room. But, Loki is not officially an Avenger.” FRIDAY replied.  
  
Peter sighed, sitting down at his desk. “Stupid loophole-finding AIs.” He grumbled. He pressed the space bar on his laptop to wake it up. “Were you sent up here by my dads to get me to talk?”  
  
“No, actually. I came up here of my own accord. However, your adoptive fathers were discussing sending you an apology video. Oh, look, there it is.” They pointed at Peter’s computer screen. A notification of a message from ‘Irondad’ had appeared.  
Peter sighed, ran a hand through his dripping hair, and clicked on the video.  
  
The faces of Steve and Bucky surrounding Tony filled Peter’s computer screen.  
  
_“Heya, kiddo.” Tony started, a soft smile gracing his features. “We just wanted to say—”  
  
“—We’re sorry.” The supersoldiers said in unison.  
  
“Really, we are.” Bucky said. “We realized that we treated ya like you were insignificant, which y’aren’t. Not at all.”  
  
“We _know_ that you’re a superteen, and you are crazy strong and powerful.” Steve said with an apologetic look. “I know what it’s like to be looked down on for being smaller.”  
  
“It’s that we really, _really_ care about you.” Tony jumped in. “You’re our son, and seeing you hurt, well, it feels like that’s on us, y’know? May left you in our care. We don’t wanna let her down.”  
  
“We love ya, bud. And we’re your family, whether you like it or not.” Bucky added with a smile.  
  
“I’m sorry.” The there said, and the video ended freezing on their smiles.  
_   
Peter sniffed and rubbed the tears off his face. “FRIDAY, cancel my room lockdown.”  
  
“This action requires a voice confirmation, Young Boss. Confirm lockdown cancel?”  
  
Peter nodded. “Confirm.”  
  
He stood up, walked over to Loki, and said, “I’m gonna go talk to my dads now.”  
  
Loki smiled. “Wonderful.”  
  
“FRI, where are they?” Peter asked when he stepped into the elevator.  
  
“Your adoptive fathers are currently in the Avengers’ Communal Kitchen.” She said.  
  
“Thanks, can you take me up there?”  
  
“Certainly, Young Boss.”  
  
The elevator dinged when the doors opened. Peter had to walk through the — thankfully empty — living room to get to the kitchen. Before he stepped in, he took a deep breath.  
  
“Hi, guys,” He said softly.  
  
Their heads snapped up to look at Peter. He opened his arms to welcome them into a hug, which they accepted, surrounding him and holding him tight.  
  
“I’m sorry too,” Peter whispered, savoring his fathers’ love. “I should’ve listened to you guys. I’ll try to be more careful.”  
  
“I-_we_ love you, Peter.” Tony said, running a hand through Peter’s still wet curls.  
  
“I love you too. I’m so thankful to have you as my family. My dads.” Peter said softly. “I couldn’t ask for better parents.  
  
“Dad, Pops, Dada. Thank you.”


End file.
